fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zora Vampeljing
Zora Vampejing(ゾーラ バンペルージン Zōra bamperūjin), more commonly known as The Ancient Serpent(古代の蛇 Kodai no hebi), once a former Ancient One, the traitor of God Hand, and now one of the main antagonists in the story between the Two Kingdoms. He was the mastermind behind the loss of God hand during the war against Star breaker guild, leaving the mighty ancient guild now severely damaged. Once the former apprentice of Grendal Messiah, and also a prodigee within God Hand. Zora was once a survivor from the 100 years blood war which caused the destruction of the two kingdoms, Sacrifar and Runeforce and resulted in the annihilation of his village and the death of his parents. He was raised by Grendal as his own personal human pet for years and he managed to obtain the key to perfect immortality, even far more efficient than Grendal's own method. He takes the appearance of a human body, but his true form is a demon with an astral body that has the capability to possess anyone, Hence, he is no longer human. His greatest trait is his intelligence, which he is even capable of outsmarting the whole members of God Hand, including the Undisputed Tactician , King Gaiseric himself, Thus, he was feared by everyone as "the Puppet Master"(操り名人 Ayatsuri meijin) and the "trickster"(詐欺師 Sagi-shi). During his stay within God hand, he managed to discover a few informations from his mentor's researches about an ancient entity called Mikaboshi who ruled the world thousands of years long ago. Zora who was consumed by hatred and condemned his entire life wished to be released from this tormented world, Hence, by seeking the secrets to unleash the destructive force of Mikaboshi , he desired for the destruction of mankind. Zora was also one of the 7 heroes, the Ancient Ones who fought the war against the dragons and helped defending the fate of humanity, until the birth of the dragon slayers. Now, as one of the disciples of Apostle Spawn, under the command of Ankoku, the Apostle of Darkness, together, they wish to release the evil force of Mikaboshi and bring the world back into chaos once again. Appearance In his original body, Zora appears as a man with a slender body, and long black hair. He possesses a pair of crimson eyes, due to the fact he was tainted by demon blood. His body had been experimented by Grendal several times, Hence, his body condition is at the weakest of all. Nevertheless, his demonic blood provides him a stronger body than his former self. Even so, his body condition is not always at its peak, therefore, he's unsuitable for battles and tend to retreat several times. His true form is no longer that of his old self, after being taken by Grendal Messiah, he withstood several ruthless inhuman experiments on his body. Due to the weak condition of his body, Zora knew that his body could no longer withstood the torments it went through. Hence, he managed to discover a path to immortality. By injecting his body with demon blood, he would become stronger, but he knew of the consequences of doing so would end his life , due to the fragility of the human body. Therefore, he extracted his soul by using his mentor's spellbook, and achieved an astral body with his soul becoming eternal. After his old body managed to adapt to the demon blood, he returned to his own body and becoming one again. Personality During the times in God Hand, Zora maintains a calm and quiet demeanoraround most people, pretending and act like the weakest member of God Hand. He prefers not to fight , and tries to avoid conflict, which is simply a disguise of his true nature. He was one of the most mysterious mage in the series, since he always hides his true purpose around everyone. Many may find his appearance uncomfortable, such as Gaiseric was unsettling with his appearance ever since their first meeting. Only a few individuals knew of his true motives of his actions, such as his former mentor, Grendal Messiah. However, when others see through his disguise, he shows his true colors and a selfish , manipulative, power hungry individual. He was often described as sick and twisted by those around him, ever since he was a child. This is mostly due to the loss of his parents at a very young age and along with losing all those that he loved. Therefore, Zora grew to disdain the fragility of human life. and results in him becoming a greedy individual who desires for immortality. In order to achieve his purpose, he continued destroying and manipulating other people's lives and twisting their beliefs for his own gain. He has no problem killing those who stands in his way , and doesn't seem toshow any remorse for his immoral actions, in fact, he enjoyed every moment in it. Centuries ago, Zora had found the perfect method to immortality, even far perfect from his mentor's method, as he claimed to be. His method of immortality is simply the reincarnation of his soul. By only altering his soul and possessing other person's body and adapting to it, he can transmit his soul infinite times , being truely immortal. With his original personality still in tact, and being able to control his new "bodies' , he has proven Grendal's method of immortality is inferior to his own. Similar to a snake shedding its skin and being reborn, Zora was granted the title of the Serpent of Ouroboros, symbolizing the infinite life cycle. History Plot Magic and Abilities Overall(オーバーおる Ōbā oru): This magic is a kind of its own, it's created by Zora himself and it is his own signature magic. It is also the main source of his powers. Similar to Gaiseric, Arcadius and Evangeline, he claims this magic of his to be a type of a boundary of embodiment. However, his is the most unique of all. Unlike Arcadius's and Gaiseric's who utilizes weapons and soldiers, while Evangeline's manipulates probability, his own boundary of embodiment possesses the powers of the term "Over-" , by pronouncing any word with the term "Over-", he can utilizes the powers of the words and make them become real in his world, known as Overall. One can say Overall is not completely a boundary of embodiment, since it's neither created from the caster's mind nor summoned from another world, and it's an artifically created type. After having his body experimented multiple times, probably it remains as a side effect and granted Zora the powers similar to a boundary of embodiment, and Overall was born. So far, this magic of his is strong enough to fight on par with the three Hero Kings of God Hand. Even the members of Star Breaker guild are unable to comprehend the powers of Overall, since it possesses several powers and noone was able to identify the true nature of his magic. Outside his boundary of Overall, he can still utilizes its abilites and powers, but not as efficient as inside his domain of Overall. This ability of his is quite troublesome, since he can fuse it with other magics of his, making his spells even stronger, which makes him a formidable opponent. : Overcharge : Overheat : Overwrite : Overtake : Override : Overflow : Overload : Overdrive : Overweight Boundaries of Embodiment Lightning Magic Darkness Magic ''' '''Poison Magic Category:Dark Mage Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male